


Trick or Treat

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hasn’t gone trick or treating since his mom died, so Blaine wants to take him and uphold the traditions that Kurt and his mother had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr.

Kurt dropped his bookbag at the end of his bed with a relieved sigh, loosening his tie while humming the harmony from their last song absentmindedly. The Warblers’ Halloween performance had been an absolute hit, particularly their finale – a version of “This is Halloween” that even Kurt had to admit was pretty fantastic, despite his immense dislike of the movie (and of all things Tim Burton, to be honest). He had just finished neatly hanging up his blazer before a polite knock signaled the entrance of none other than Blaine Anderson.

Although their friendship had already begun to grow via text before Kurt transferred, actually living here at Dalton was an entirely new experience. Since Kurt’s first day it was obvious that Blaine was making every effort to make him feel welcomed, included, and safe (something that his friends had often neglected back at McKinley). Best of all, he understood Kurt in a way he’d never experienced before. He knew not to startle Kurt when his back was turned, he understood why Kurt was hesitant around certain subjects, he appreciated Kurt’s sense of fashion…

Yeah. These weeks at Dalton had also been unfortunate in the sense that his crush on Blaine was growing fast as he spent more and more time with the dashing boy that had held his hand just seconds after meeting him.

Shaking his head keep any swoon-worthy thoughts at bay, Kurt leaned on the edge of his bed. “What are you up to? I figured you guys would be finalizing the lineup for some traumatizing horror movie marathon tonight or something.” Kurt made a face; honestly even the covers of those movies gave him nightmares.

Blaine laughed, taking a couple steps into the room. “Nah, we’re saving the real scares for tomorrow night.” Blaine waggled his eyebrows dramatically. “I actually stopped by to invite you to our trick or treat costume planning session! Nick grabbed a bunch of old-school Halloween movies and Jeff bought an obscene amount of candy corn…oh and don’t worry, the movies are funny ones like Young Frankenstein, so you won’t get nightmares or anything.” Feeling confident about his abilities of persuasion, Blaine beamed and settled against Kurt’s closet.

Kurt’s heart, which had sank at the mention of trick or treating, still gave a jump at Blaine’s looking out for him. _Which he would do for any friend, I’m sure,_ Kurt reminded himself. As fun as it sounded (not to mention the potential moments where hiding his face into Blaine’s shoulder could be considered acceptable) there was still one problem.

“Thanks, Blaine. But-um…I’m actually not going trick or treating.”

“What?” Kurt didn’t even have to see Blaine’s face to know it resembled a kicked puppy. “But dressing up, being a hero or a villain or…I don’t know – anything! It’s like a night-long performance. And the creativity and design…you can’t tell me you don’t like it!”

“Well it’s just not something I do. Not anymore.” Kurt replied matter-of-factly before busying himself with re-folding the corners of his comforter.

The room was quiet after Kurt responded. Blaine studied Kurt, noting his tense shoulders and concentration on the task at hand. This was something he had begun to notice; Kurt’s desire for things to be neat and orderly whenever he was anxious or stressed. A frightening thought passed through Blaine’s mind, and he took a deep breath to prepare himself. “Kurt, does this have something to do with the people at your school…“

Kurt’s face scrunched in confusion before making the connection. “No! No. It wasn’t bullying or anything.” He sighed before turning to sit on the end of his newly made bed, staring at the opposite wall.

Blaine’s shoulders relaxed after confirmation there hadn’t been a Sadie Hawkins-esque experience related to Halloween for Kurt, and was about to ask another question when Kurt’s quiet voice stopped him.

“I was eight. The last time I went trick or treating. It was my mom’s favorite holiday after Christmas, so the year after…it just didn’t happen. And it never really came back-” Kurt cleared his throat. “Sorry, the last thing you want is a pity party story on your Halloween eve. Just, um, tell the guys I’m sorry I couldn’t come, okay?”

The only response was Blaine’s fingers tapping lightly on his phone; probably texting the other Warblers that Kurt wouldn’t be joining them. Which was perfectly fine with Kurt; he’d much rather stay here and maybe finish some sketches than feel awkwardly out of the loop with the guys he was trying to get closer to.

Blaine however, had other plans. After finishing whatever messages he had sent on his phone, he went over to shut Kurt’s door before hopping onto his bed (Kurt’s mind still raced a bit at that, not used to guys being so comfortable physically around him). “So. Tell me about your mom’s Halloween. What was your favorite part?”

Kurt froze, staring at Blaine’s completely earnest face. “But-”

Blaine waved his hand. “I told the guys I wasn’t going to come tonight, that I had somewhere else I needed to be. I figured we could talk or hang out and just have a good time.”

“Wow. Um. Yeah. Okay.” Kurt said breathlessly as he sat at the opposite end of his bed. He snuck a peak at Blaine before beginning, but all he could see in Blaine’s eyes was that he truly _wanted_ to listen, he wanted to be here, he wanted to spend time with him. Kurt closed his eyes for a second, needing a moment to recover from the incredible sense of comfort that he felt being around Blaine. It was something so new for him, and kind of overwhelming. Drawing a breath, he smiled as the memories began to pour in.

“Well, I guess it all started with the decorations…”

*

Over the course of the next several hours, Kurt and Blaine reminisced about their favorite fall traditions, with Blaine prompting Kurt to talk about his mother and the special touch she had brought into the holiday. It still hurt to talk about her, and it always would to some degree. But this felt…relieving. Talking about how special she was felt like he was celebrating her with someone who genuinely cared about him and his family. Sure, he had talked about her with his dad plenty of times. But there was always a shared sense of loss that colored their talks. Laughing with Blaine…it was just happy. Kurt talked about the cider donuts they always had for breakfast, defended why they always carved their jack o lantern the day of Halloween, the photo shoots young Kurt had demanded with his costume, how they made a game after collecting candy: sorting it into piles of “Kurt’s”, “Kurt’s that mommy can have too”, and “candy we don’t like that goes to daddy”. And best of all, how she made hot apple cider from her “secret recipe” before they went to bed.

Eventually, Kurt’s throat was so dry from talking he had to grab bottles of water from his mini-fridge, finally seeing the time.

“Oh my god, Blaine! It’s almost 1:30!”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “oops!” He laughed before rolling off the bed onto his feet. “Guess we got carried away. See you tomorrow Kurt, we’ll make this your best Halloween in years, I promise.” The sincerity in his eyes left no doubt in Kurt’s mind.

“Thank you.” _Please know it’s not just for hanging out it’s for being *here* for me like no one else has and being someone I can talk to about anything and being someone I can feel this way around and-_

“What are friends for?” Blaine beamed before giving Kurt a hug and leaving for his own room.

 _Shit._ Kurt may feel better about the Halloween scenario, but this crush issue was something else altogether he’d have to face at some point.

*

Kurt woke to his alarm at 6:00 as usual (so thankful his transfer resulted in his getting a single room), and began his morning routine, albeit a little slower than usual thanks to his staying up late talking with Blaine. His outfit was already chosen (autumn colors with a slight nod to the orange and black theme without being obvious), and he had just finished his skincare routine and put the finishing touches on his hair when a knock nearly caused him to drop his can of hairspray. Kurt eyed the door suspiciously, always cautious on days like today in case of pranks gone wrong – a tendency from McKinley he hadn’t shaken yet.

“Kurt? Are you awake? I have coffee!”

Kurt threw open the door dramatically; beelining for Blaine’s outstretched hand. “My hero! At this rate without coffee I wouldn’t have lasted through the first-“

“Kurt! Wait!”

“What?” Kurt raised his eyebrow; what was so important that it had to keep him from the first sip of coffee?

“Look under the lid.” Blaine’s smiling was back in full, and he was practically bouncing on his toes.

Kurt shot a quizzical look at Blaine’s excitement before taking the lid off, seeing a foamy pumpkin smiling back at him.

“Happy Halloween!” Blaine practically sang as he handed Kurt a cider donut wrapped in a napkin. “I ate mine on the way here, I hope that’s okay…Kurt?”

Kurt was still staring at his donut, willing away the sudden surge of emotion that had rolled over him at the sight of the treat. Blaine had gotten up who knows how early to go out and get coffee and cider donuts just like he had mentioned last night…

“I mean if this isn’t-”

“No, it’s…amazing. Thank you so much Blaine.”

The relief is Blaine’s eyes was obvious. “Great! This is only the beginning, just wait! I’ll let you finish getting dressed, see you later!”

It was only then when Kurt realized that he had been in his pajamas the entire time… _shit_.

*

Blaine was right, the coffee and donuts were only the beginning. Kurt returned to his room during a break between classes to find his entire suite decked out in leaves, orange lights, and spider webbing hung precariously over doorways – which both Trent and Jeff claimed credit for. Wes surprised everyone by announcing a pumpkin carving bonding activity instead of practice to “reward them for a job well done yesterday” (although judging by his expression it was a great sacrifice of quality rehearsal time). Blaine and Nick had left to get electric candles, as Thad had put his foot down (“we may not be rehearsing today but ONLY on the condition that we do not break any Dalton guidelines”), which left Kurt standing in front of his closet completely stumped (definitely an unusual sight).

_Who would’ve thought…I come up with design ideas on a weekly basis but I can’t think of what to do for Halloween._

Well. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Thanking his hindsight to bring pieces from every aspect of his closet “just in case”, Kurt began digging and throwing pieces onto the bed whenever inspiration struck.

*

Blaine hauled the bags up the stairs of the dorm which housed most of the Warblers, grumbling about the extra supplies Nick claimed were a must (although he would probably be happy later when they had an insane surplus of candy).

“Okay guys!” Came Nick’s shout from below, “they’re ready!”

Blaine made it to the top just in time before the guys (who had been chucking rubber spiders at each other in the hallway trying to get them to stick to the webbing) ran to grab their pumpkin and bring it outside. Blaine quickly swapped his store bag for his pumpkin (which, much to Kurt’s dismay, featured a vampire-esque face) and paused outside of Kurt’s door. “Kurt? Did you head down?”

His door opened before Kurt shyly peeked his head out. “Actually, I…I was trying to pull together a costume. Is this okay?” He stepped out in what was most definitely NOT a Warbler blazer. Sporting knee-high black boots, insanely tight pants with…some kind of straps on them, and was that top part of a leotard?... _Oh. Wow. He’s a friend remember you’re his mentor don’t be a perv don’t look weird…_

Kurt shrunk a bit under Blaine’s odd gaze. He didn’t think it was _that_ bad! “I mean…I was going for a ninja or spy or something…not very creative I know. Oh! I have fabric I can create a mask with!”

Kurt rushed back into his room, leaving Blaine still in slight shock in the hallway. He took advantage of the few moments Kurt was gone to snap himself out of it, which may or may not have included downing half a bottle of cold water.

“Here we are! I’ll make it more finished before tonight of course but what do you think? Does this make it more obvious?”

The cliché black mask surrounding his eyes served to make their bright blue pop out even more as he struck a pose, exposing both his anticipation and his nerves. The latter is what finally allowed Blaine to clear his throat and respond. “It’s perfect; you definitely can tell what you are. No worries.”

“Great!” I’m just going to go change out of this; I’ll meet you downstairs to add my pumpkin with the rest of the Warblers’!”

Blaine nodded slowly, allowing himself a moment of weakness before shaking his head at the wall. It was going to be a long night if his friend wore that all night.

*

After a bizarre and hilarious set of photos which Blaine wasn’t sure if he wanted on Facebook or if they should be burned forever, the guys headed out. Trick or treating was everything Blaine hoped it would be. As per tradition, all the Warblers went out as a group, bursting into song every couple of houses, getting into wrestling matches over particular pieces of candy, and occasionally running ahead to jump out of bushes at their victim of choice (Kurt always happened to situate himself near Blaine whenever they passed dark corners or potential hiding places). Kurt seemed to be having a blast, and Blaine became overly fond of initiating spontaneous duels between himself, Nick, and Jeff (they had elected to go as the three musketeers).

When they had finally exhausted the neighborhood closest to Dalton, the gang headed back to the dorms, where Kurt was surprised yet again by Blaine’s enthusiastic announcement that the “ultimate candy auction” would now take place. What proceeded to happen was something out of a comedy. The boys quickly spread out across the common area, setting up what could be likened to pillow forts guarding their stash of candy. Even the members of the council were involved, the enthusiasm of Halloween night irresistible to even the strictest Warblers. Kurt got into a heated debate with Trent over the bartering value of a giant York Mint candy, Nick looked to be plotting an attack on Jeff’s monopoly over the M&Ms, and almost everyone gave the candy necklaces the old lady down the block handed out to Blaine because he absolutely adored them.

“You’re like the Michael Phelps of candy!” Jeff called out as Blaine posed proudly on the sofa (the boy could never resist a piece of furniture) wearing at least seven candy necklaces.

Kurt laughed out loud along with the others as the scene disintegrated into chaos as Nick attacked Jeff, whose cry of dismay was covered by Thad chucking a pillow directly at Blaine’s crotch before joining Nick’s battle. Blaine toppled over onto a stack of cushions, crawling over to Thad’s abandoned goods to steal a King Size snickers in retaliation, tossing another over to Kurt with a wink before racing back to his own candy. _Yep_ , Kurt thought as he pulled his best ninja moves to prevent Trent from considering his Junior Mints as attainable, _this is the best Halloween ever._

Eventually, even the rowdiest Warblers were satisfied with their trades and thievery and decided to split off for the night. Some headed to bed, Blaine and Kurt seemingly among them, others wandered off to check out other parties, and a few went to Nick’s room for a scary movie.

Back in his room, Kurt was showered, changed, and rubbing moisturizer in, cheeks still pink from the happiness and excitement of earlier, when he heard a knock. This one didn’t surprise him at all; he’d been expecting it once he caught wind of what Blaine was doing.

Sure enough, Blaine was there, still in his goofy musketeer costume, holding two steaming mugs of cider. He shrugged, “I know it’s not your mom’s secret recipe, but it’s what I could do with one I found online.”

 _It could taste like anything and I would still love it..._ Kurt took a small sip before widening his eyes and taking another. “Blaine, this is great!”

They sat on the floor drinking in companionable silence, occasionally sharing a laugh over the antics of earlier and predicting which of the boys in Nick’s room would have nightmares tonight. Once Blaine was done, he stood up with a yawn. “Okay, time to sleep forever…thank goodness we don’t have rehearsal tomorrow morning.”

“It’s definitely for the better,” Kurt laughed, “did you see Wes earlier? He’s going to be as tired as the rest of us, and we all know a grumpy Wes makes for a miserable time.”

Both boys gave a comical shudder before Blaine headed towards to door.

“Thank you for today Blaine, I really mean it. Everything was…amazing.”

Blaine’s sleepy hazel eyes shone at the compliment; clearly beyond pleased his plan had been successful.

“You’re welcome Kurt. Sleep well.”

“You too…” Kurt sighed romantically after Blaine closed the door behind him, drinking the last sweet sip of cider before quickly brushing his teeth and crawling into bed. He then allowed himself exactly 20 seconds to grin like a crazy person into his pillow and kick his legs up and down before flipping into his usual sleeping position. A cute guy, and a gay guy at that, had spent the entire day making sure Kurt had an amazing holiday by recreating his mother’s traditions. If that wasn’t straight out of a romance movie, he didn’t know what was. Kurt snuggled further into his covers with a happy noise of contentment. Screw Halloween nightmares, his dreams would be starring a prince-like figure sporting very familiar hazel eyes and a feathered musketeer hat.


End file.
